tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Toppled Hourglass
Power Rangers: Toppled Hourglass is a fanfiction series by Michelle the Editor. The very first version of the fic began in fall of 2011, while the current revised version started in spring of 2012 and finished in August. Its title and theme of time travel were taken from a challenge by WolfsbaneX on the Original Ranger Teams forum on Fanfiction.net. The original, completed draft of the series was reuploaded in 2017 to accompany its companion story, Power Rangers: Mesozoic Giants. Synopsis Akra--Mary Sues--are attacking, possessing and controlling the Power Rangers in every incarnation, and only a few misfits with morphers stand in their way. Characters Rangers Allies *Cpl. Lawrence Harvey, Time Force officer *Cpl. Elizabeth Sanchez, Time Force officer *Cpl. Jacob Nicholson, Time Force officer Villains *Saffron Oliver Grace-Drake, the Akra Queen *Tiffany Grace-Drake *Tristan Grace-Drake *Monitors Akra *Alicia Wilson - submitted by Rye Lee *Rick Anthony Jacobs - Rye Lee *Jorge (De Pareja) - WolfsbaneX *Tao - WolfsbaneX *Gerard Alucard Dracula Angel Spike Way - MaxieLovett *Dani - WolfsbaneX *Curtis - Rye Lee *Angela Fairweather - Rye Lee *Kodi - WolfsbaneX *Klaw - WolfsbaneX *Detra Heusa *Charlotte *Adelle Ferguson - Rye Lee *Kaylie *Vladimir (Ulrich) - WolfsbaneX *Stefanee (Wong) - WolfsbaneX *Vannessa - WolfsbaneX *Drian of Eltar *Lynnda - WolfsbaneX *Mike Gilbert - Rye Lee *Aly Richardson - Rye Lee *Destiny - StarWriter0303 Arsenal The Hourglass Rangers do not have their own Zords; when necessary, they use those of the Rangers they impersonate. *Gyro Morphers ♦♦♦♦♦ *Power Weapons **Punjab Lasso ♦ **Neural Net ♦ **Brass Knuckles ♦ **Electro Javelin ♦ **Wristguns ♦ *Hourglass Revolvers ♦♦♦♦♦ *Portal Pointers ♦♦♦♦♦ *Containment Jars ♦♦♦♦♦ *Pocket Dimensions ♦♦♦♦♦ Episodes #Somewhere in Time and Space #Corinth City, May 8th, 2000's #Blue Bay Harbor, August 29th, 2003 #San Angeles, June 8th, 2007 #Edenoi, June 15th, 2011 #Briarwood, April 10th, 2006 #Silver Hills, June 20th, 2001 #Angel Grove, November 10th, 1993 #Mariner Bay, March 13th, 2000 #Five Hills, 6:00 AM, 2000's #Ocean Bluff, August 23, 2008 #Muiranthias, January 20th, 2033 #Reefside, October 15th, 2004 #Angel Grove, October 12th, 1998 #The Hexagram, June 9th, 2011 #Delta Base, March 28th, 2025 #Panorama City, March 22nd, 2011 #Terra Venture, February 15th, 1999 #Angel Grove, September 15th, 1997 #Turtle Cove, May 13th, 2002 #Mako Island, December 30th, 2007 #Angel Grove, September 21st, 1995 #Northside, July 14th, 2010 #Same Place, Same Date #Hours Later #The Silverstar, July 15th #Residential District, July 16th #Telepathic Ping-Pong #8:43 pm, July 17th #The Akra Station, July 17th #Across Time and Space #Florida, November 19, 1996 Trivia *This was Michelle the Editor's first team without Zords. When necessary, the Rangers simply used the Zords of the people they were impersonating. *Each chapter is dated between two episodes' original broadcast dates, so it's set in a very specific moment of the series' timeline. *One of the Akra, Gerard, possessed a ridiculously lengthy name which included the following vampiric references: Alucard is the protagonist of the Hellsing anime; Dracula needs no introduction; Angel and Spike are both Buffy vampires—Angel was cursed with a soul, and Spike varied wildly in his good-evil orientation throughout the series. The surname "Way" may be a reference to Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, one of the most famous Mary Sues of modern fanfiction, but this has yet to be confirmed. *A previous version of this story had Waspicable being thrown through time by a converted Lord Zedd to fight Mary Sue characters, as his monstrous form repelled them. *Wulfric of Mercuria was the original mentor of the team, who was killed in single combat by the Akra Queen. *Isinia was one of three main candidates intended to replace Wulfric in the original draft. The others were Vella of Mercuria, Tyzonn's fiancée, and Silvy Larsen, the little girl who activated Andros's morpher. *In the first rewrite, the decision was made to give all of the Rangers non-lethal weapons, since their goal is capture and restraint, not destruction. See Also Fo-Ru Sunadokei Kokugenger - the Sentai counterpart Power Rangers: Mesozoic Giants - the accompanying story Category:Power Rangers: Toppled Hourglass Category:Series Category:Power Rangers